


Crossover Kisses

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Icons/Banners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and icons: John really needs to make up his mind, or Rodney'll be wheeling out the Kirk jokes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Smoochy crossover art and icons done for the February 2012 sga_smooch challenge. As gaffsie rightly pointed out, the solution to John's dilemma is clearly a threesome.

 

                 
  
  
  


 


End file.
